


Good To You - Phan Drabbles

by phantasticjacky (danspastels)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phan Smut, Phan drabbles, Phanfiction, i mean maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danspastels/pseuds/phantasticjacky
Summary: A collection of Phan drabbles since that's all I'm able to write lately.





	Good To You - Phan Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
> So, I'm attempting a bigger project right now but for some reason, I keep getting ideas for drabbles. Which is why I'll post them here every once in a while so I get to share at least a bit of what's going on in my mind! I hope you'll enjoy them! 
> 
> I'm not promising regular updates, as I write drabbles spontaneously, so yeah. 
> 
> This one is inspired by them being on vacation right now! Feel free to leave me some feedback!

"Daniel James Howell." That was all Phil said before gently placing his lips on Dan's neck. When Phil had kissed his way along Dan's jaw and cheekbones, then back down to his lips, he whispered, barely audible: "You're so beautiful." Then their lips smashed together and finally, Dan moved, wrapping one arm around Phil's waist to pull him closer while his right hand found its way into Phil's hair, gently grabbing and pulling it. 

They remained like this for a few minutes, lips and tongues working against each other, their topless bodies pressed together as if there was any way to get closer. Then Dan took a step back and pulled Phil with him as he, not so gently, landed on the bed and Phil's weight promptly pushed him into the hard mattress. 

Usually, it would be too hot for this much physical contact. But right now, nothing really mattered to Dan. Nothing but Phil. They were on vacation, somewhere where it was warm and sunny. They'd spend a few days in the sun, freckles covered both their bodies and neither of them could be more carefree. It was good knowing that nobody, except their close family and friends, knew where they were, that they could just enjoy some peace and quiet before rushing back into their stressful everyday life. It also felt good making people think they were on vacation with friends. Who knows, maybe nobody believed them, but at least had the feeling he tried and wouldn't have to worry about too many things. 

Dan giggled as Phil began kissing his way down Dan's neck again, gently leading his fingers over the brunette's freckled arms. Dan subconsciously brought his fingers back into Phil's hair, gently stroked it and played with some single strands as Phil's lips moved towards lower regions. 

_______________________

Dan's head was resting on Phil's chest. He was closely listening to his boyfriend's heartbeat as such played with Dan's curls. 

"You're so beautiful," Phil said again, this time louder, "absolutely beautiful."

Dan didn't reply and Phil didn't see it, but he smiled as he slowly drifted into sleep, Phil's heart so close to his ear, knowing that this was the sound he'd want to hear for the rest of his life, every night when he fell asleep.


End file.
